Ange noir
by Jessilia
Summary: Sirius est de retour, en Espagne, un an jour pour jour apès sa chute à travers le voile. Les surprises sément sa route, bonnes ou mauvaises, tel est son lot d'avoir rencontrer l'ange noir. New fic SBOC Reviews please CHAP 4 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Blabla de moi : Après une longue année d'absence, me voilà de retour, bien changée, murie. J'abandonne pour l'instant mes autres fics et je reviens avec celle-là qui grandit depuis quelque temps, j'espère pouvoir la mener à terme. En tout cas, les mises à jour seront espacées, faute à mon emploi du temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous .

Disclaimer : L'histoire est les personnages appartiennent à JKRowling, je ne tire aucun bénéfices si ce n'st la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il basculait. Il se sentait partir… Non, pas maintenant, ce n'était pas encore le moment, il avait encore tant de chose à faire, à prouver. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il passait le voile, ça y est, il avait disparut. Puis soudain, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans une forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de lui. Il ramassa sa baguette qui traînait à quelques pas de lui, puis se releva et commença à marcher dans la direction qui lui semblait être le nord. Ridicule quand il y repensait, pourquoi le nord plus qu'une autre direction, il ne savait même pas où il était, et s'il était encore vivant. Au bout de quelques temps de marche, il entendit un bruit qu'il analysa comme étant le bruit d'un ruisseau. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait soif, très soif. Il se dirigea alors vers la source du bruit.

Le ruisseau se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière où le soleil perçait, amenant une chaleur agréable. Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, puis s'approcha de l'eau et s'agenouilla. Il prit de l'eau à pleine main, brisant son reflet sur la surface. Puis il se figea un instant, le précieux liquide au bord des lèvres, qu'il laissa s'échapper. Il attendit que l'eau redevienne calme et se pencha à nouveau. Il regarda son reflet. Il ne pouvait y croire : c'était comme s'il avait rajeunit. C'était son visage, à n'en point douter, mais il n'avait pas du tout la même morphologie que ce matin à son réveil. Et pour cause, il ne portait plus aucune marque de son passage à Azkaban. Plus aucune. Son visage était celui qu'il avait à son emprisonnement avec quelques années en plus cependant. Il toucha sa joue, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ses cheveux étaient toujours longs, mais lisses et propres, une mèche retombant devant ses yeux dans une attitude désinvolte. Il la repoussa de sa main. Puis referma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt et regarder à nouveau son reflet. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Comment cela était donc possible ? Il en avait oublié sa soif… Il resta encore ainsi plusieurs minutes, comme pour se réhabituer à son physique.

Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et réfléchit quelques instants. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle, était de savoir où il était, comment il était arrivé là, et pourquoi il était redevenu… lui ??? Mais au fait, il était quelle heure exactement. Il s'allongea alors et regarda le ciel. Compte tenu de la position du soleil, de l'étendue des ombres des arbres, il devait être 17h environ… Bon, que faire maintenant… Il ne savait pas du tout où il était, donc, première étape, répondre à cette question… Peut-être que s'il suivait le courant de l'eau il finirait par tomber sur une ville ou un village. Oui, il allait commencer par ça. Il resta allonger encore quelques minutes puis se leva et commença à marcher.

Il marcha pendant plusieurs heures selon la courbe du soleil et il arriva enfin en bordure d'un village à la tombée de la nuit. Quelque part cela l'arrangeait, il allait avoir la nuit comme alliée. Mais il déchanta bien vite, il semblerait qu'à la tombée de la nuit, il n'y avait plus personne dans ce village. Bon, admettons, ce n'est pas grave, il allait bien trouver un indice pour lui dire où il était. Il déambula ainsi dans le village et il tomba sur la devanture d'un magasin… en Espagne… Il était en Espagne à en juger par les écritures sur la vitrine qui présentait la boutique… En Espagne ou dans tout autre pays espagnol…

- Génial, j'vais devoir parler Espagnol. Ca doit bien faire 20 ans que j'ai pas parlé un mot de cette langue… grommela-t-il. Bon, fouille dans ta mémoire mon vieux Sirius… Il doit bien te rester quelque chose des cours de langue que t'as pris à l'école des Aurors…  
- Mouais, mais bon, déjà pour parler, faut avoir un interlocuteur, lui murmura une voix dans sa tête…

Comment avait-il donc fait pour atterrir dans un autre pays que le sien ??? En l'espace de quelques secondes apparemment… Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qui lui arrivait. En fait, ça devait être un rêve… Ouais, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre explication… C'était un rêve et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait maintenant quitté le village. Quand il s'en aperçut, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, la nuit était bien avancée maintenant. Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui. Il remarqua une colline qui semblait non loin d'ici. Il décida alors de grimper à son sommet afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la région. Il se transforma en chien afin d'aller plus vite et courut vers le sommet de la colline.

Il atteignit bientôt son but, avantage d'avoir quatre pattes. Il scruta alors l'horizon. Le village était aux pieds de la colline. De l'autre côté, il y avait une autre forêt, et une grande maison, avec une grange non loin de là. Il y avait une lumière diffuse qui sortait des fenêtres de cette grange, comme si quelqu'un y avait allumé un feu. Il décida de s'en approcher, peut-être trouverait-il là-bas quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Il se dirigea donc en courant dans cette direction. Aux abords de la petite grange, il entendit un son magnifique, c'était quelqu'un qui chantait.

Une femme. Elle avait une voix magnifique. Apparemment elle chantait en langue ancienne… Ce pouvait-il que ce soit une sorcière ? Cette langue était perdue depuis longtemps déjà. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, toujours sous sa forme de chien pour écouter cette chanson. La mélodie était triste, magnifique mais triste. S'il se fiait à ses rudiments de langue ancienne, cela parlait d'un amour voué à l'échec, de deux amants séparés par la mort. Cette femme avait vraiment une voix magnifique. Quand la mélodie s'arrêta, il s'approcha encore et fit le tour de la grange. La porte était entrouverte. Il se changea en homme et passa à travers l'ouverture. La femme était de profil, elle paraissait jeune. Elle pleurait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était à genou, et tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Elle mena ses mains à sa gorge, et ce qu'elle tenait étincela à la lueur de la lanterne.

Sirius écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur et se précipita sur elle. Il lui saisit la main juste à temps avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Il dégagea le couteau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, déçue. Puis quand elle vit celui qui l'avait sauvé, elle retint un cri et s'éloigna vivement de lui. Elle avait peur de lui, cela se voyait, elle tremblait de tout son corps, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, comme pour disparaître. Sirius lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il recula, et s'installa de l'autre côté de la grange, la laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Aucun mot n'était échangé. Puis il finit par s'endormir. Au petit matin, il dormait encore. Puis soudain, il sentit quelqu'un lui caresser le visage. Il se réveilla et d'un geste vif saisit la jeune fille au poignet et la renversa sous lui. Dans un geste de défense, il avait placé le couteau qu'il lui avait subtilisé la veille sous la gorge de celle-ci. Il la regardait d'un air menaçant. Sur le coup, il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un meurtrier. Il lui faisait mal. Elle avait peur. Cela pouvait se lire dans ses yeux et, en les voyant, il changea d'expression. Dans ses yeux gris, on aurait désormais pu lire divers sentiments, la douceur, le remord, l'excuse. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda encore.

Elle s'était éloignée de lui, se relevant sur ses coudes, elle repliait ses jambes vers elle. Dans ses yeux bleus azur, il ne lisait plus la peur, c'était plutôt de la curiosité. Elle était si belle, des mèches de ses cheveux noirs parsemaient son beau visage doré. Sa robe dénudait savamment ses jambes. Il était comme hypnotisé.

Au bout d'un long moment sans bouger et sans parler, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Elle lui tendit une assiette remplie de nourriture. Il s'en saisit la regardant avec gratitude et incompréhension. Puis il mangea. Elle resta près de lui.

De cet homme émanait tant de chose, tristesse, injustice, désir de vengeance, mais aussi force et tendresse. Elle le regardait, sans s'en lasser. Il lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle rougit et baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. Il rit. Puis il lui parla, décidé de trouver enfin réponse à ses questions. Il commença, sans trop y croire en anglais :

- Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous me dire où nous sommes ?

Et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle répondit, elle aussi dans la langue de Shakespeare, sans aucun accent :

- Vous êtes dans le sud de l'Espagne. L'Espagne profonde.  
- Mais quel jour sommes-nous ?  
- Nous sommes le 25 juin  
- Mais de quelle année ?  
- 1997

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Il s'était écoulé précisément un an en moins d'une seconde. Il ne comprenait absolument plus rien.

- Excusez moi, mais qui êtes-vous ???

- Sirius… je m'appelle Sirius Black

La jeune fille eu alors le souffle coupé… Elle voulut crier, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même l'en empêcha…

- Nan, vous ne pouvez pas être lui, il a été marqué par sa détention à Azkaban, il porte Azkaban sur ses épaules, et vous, vous semblez ne pas y avoir été…  
- Vous… me connaissez ? Vous êtes une sorcière ??  
- Bien sûr que je vous connais !!! Les journaux n'arrêtent pas de parler de vous depuis 4 ans maintenant. Mais cela faisait un an que vous étiez sensé être mort…  
- Donc vous êtes une sorcière…  
- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper, et pour revenir dans le monde des vivants ?  
- Comment donc suis-je arrivé ici ???  
- Eh !!! C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier.

Mais la jeune fille semblait parler à un mur, Sirius, ne répondait pas, perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'étais dans une salle du ministère, je combattais ma cousine pour sauver Harry…  
- Harry ? Harry Potter ?  
- … Puis je suis tombé à travers ce voile et je me suis retrouvé là, physiquement, je suis redevenu tel que j'étais… Je pige rien du tout…  
- Le voile ??? Vous êtes passé à travers le voile du département des mystères ??? Dans le Ministère de la magie anglais ? C'est ça ?  
- Oui… Répondit Sirius, sortit de ses pensées, elle allait peut-être répondre à ses questions. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Oui, c'est une vieille légende. Ce voile est un voile de la vérité, il en existe que quelques uns à travers le monde. Dans l'ancien temps, les prisonniers dont on n'arrivait pas à prouver la culpabilité, devaient y passer. S'il était coupable, le prisonnier tombait mort, s'il était innocent, il était transporté là où le voile avait été créé mais cela prenait exactement un an jour pour jour. Mais, ce n'était qu'une légende oubliée.  
- Qui êtes-vous ???  
- Je m'appelle Sara, Sara Belen…


	2. Chapter 2

Blabla de moi : Déjà, bonne année à tous et à toutes, je vous souhaite tout ce qu'on peut souhaiter pour l'année 2007. MA bonne résolution : oublier mon ex, ça fait un an que j'essaie, sans résultat. Lol. Autre nouvelle chose ; j'ai changé de pseudo, Jessilia devient Elane67, un pseudo qui me correspond beaucoup mieux… Et qui me suis partout.

Sinon, chapitre 2, petit résumé préalable : Sirius et tombé à travers le voile et il revient, transformé tel qu'il aurait du être physiquement s'il n'avait pas été projeté dans le voile. Seulement il revient un an après, en Espagne, là où le voile a été créer. Il y rencontre Shana, jeune femme qu'il sauve du suicide. Et… on en était resté là. Voilà la suite.

Réponses aux reviews :

Lovy : Ma petite lovy, contente de te revoir. Et contente que tu sois toujours fan lol . Comment va ? voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Quant aux autres, je ne les continue pas, pour le moment du moins, parce que d'une part, j'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration et d'autres part, elle sont relative à un passé que j'aimerais oublier ce que j'ai du mal, maintenant, je ne dit pas que je ne les reprendrais pas un autre jour. Bisous

Tching-tchong : La voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Isa-Syn : Hello !! comment va ??? Moi, je fais pleuré des gens ??? (air innocent)… Promis, je recommence plus… pour l'instant lol Bisous, voici la suite.

Julie231 : Elle est si transparente que ça mon histoire ??? lol Je dis rien moi, lol, tu verras… Bonne lecture.

Lilli-puce : Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Voilà, n'oubliez pas les reviews pour la suite. (ben oui, j'adore ça…)

Disclamer : Tout appartient à la géniale JKR je ne fais que reprendre ses personnages. Je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça, sauf la satisfacxtion de voir qui vous avez aimé.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sirius lui sourit. Belen, ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il fouilla dans son esprit. Il se souvenait bien d'un homme qui s'appelait Belen, mais il était mort il y a longtemps maintenant. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui demander :

- Vous faites partie de la famille de Febo Belen ??  
- Febo ??? Oui c'était mon grand-père… Vous le connaissiez ?  
- Oui, c'était quelqu'un que j'admirais beaucoup quand j'étais à l'école des Aurors. C'était un grand guerrier…  
- Il aimait se savoir utile en protégeant les autres, mais je ne l'ai pas connu, ou du moins, trop peu… Et de ma famille il ne reste guère de personne pour suivre la voie qu'il a tracée.  
- Comment cela ?  
- Ma mère, sa fille, est morte il y a quelques années, mon père s'est remarié et il est mort peu de temps après. Ma belle-mère est tout le contraire d'eux…  
- C'est pour cela que vous restez dans cette grange ?  
- Oui…

Sara ne dit rien de plus et Sirius n'insista pas. Il connaissait trop bien les mariages arrangés des sang-purs. Mais ce que Sara venait de lui dire l'avait marqué. Les Belen étaient une très grande famille de sorciers. Une des seules familles perpétuant encore les anciennes coutumes, l'ancienne magie, et il ne restait que Sara, la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui et qu'il avait empêché de se tuer la veille au soir. Elle avait la tête baissée, perdue elle aussi dans ses pensées. Il la regarda. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ébène ondulés, un diadème en argent ornait son front. Sa peau avait le teint doré des andalouses. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur. Son nez était fin. Sa bouche était parfaite. Son cou était orné d'un pendentif en argent représentant une rose dont la tige formait une croix et qui tombait dans son décolleté. Elle portait une robe noire, qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle avait un corps de déesse et des jambes magnifiques. On aurait dit un ange… un très bel ange…

Sirius se sentait bien en sa présence. Il se sentait apaisé, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps maintenant. Il se reposait. Il lui sourit quand elle releva la tête et lui offrit de partager le repas qu'elle lui avait apporté. La matinée s'écoula ainsi, sans que plus aucun mot ne soit échangé. Puis vers une heure de l'après midi, Sirius se leva. Sara le regarda surprise :

- Vous partez ?  
- Oui, il me faut retourner en Angleterre, mon filleul a besoin de moi. Ils ont tous besoin de moi.  
- Mais, vous êtes considéré comme mort… Vous n'avez aucune armée…  
- Je… sais pas…  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'armée ne sera pas très dure à trouver… N'est-ce pas ? Capitaine Ohtar ?

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

- Peu de gens me connaissent encore sous ce nom là… Ils ont oublié qui était le capitaine Ohtar. Ils l'ont enterré le jour où ils m'ont enfermé.  
- La légende du capitaine guerrier est restée… Comme vous l'avez dit, ils ont juste oublié votre nom… Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous faut cette armée.  
- Il me suffit de retrouver celui qui était mon second à l'époque…  
- Et vous croyez pouvoir y arriver tout seul ???  
- …  
- Ben quoi ? Si vous ne vouliez pas de moi, fallais pas m'empêcher de me tuer. Vous restez ici, je vais vous chercher d'autres habits…

Sirius resta sans voix en la regardant partir… Il avait tout prévu, sauf ça… Bon ok, il avait rien prévu du tout, mais ça… Enfin, apparemment, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, et même s'il partait maintenant, elle le retrouverait, et honnêtement, il préférait ne pas être sur son chemin quand elle était en colère… Il se rassit donc sur la paille et attendit le retour de Sara. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et une fois dans la grange, elle fit apparaître toute une garde robe… Sirius la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire. Sara rougit légèrement avant de riposter qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait… Sirius opta alors pour une tunique en cuir, un pantalon et une cape. La tunique était serrée à la taille par une ceinture avec un porte baguette. De toute évidence, cette tenue avait appartenu à un auror. Ce que Sara confirma.

- C'était une ancienne tenue de mon grand-père… Elle n'est pas trop démodée finalement…

Puis quand Sirius fut habillé, elle fit disparaître la garde robe d'un coup de baguette et fit signe qu'elle était prête à partir. Sirius la regarda quelque peu décontenancé… Elle n'était pas vraiment en tenue de voyage… Sara se regarda à son tour, puis fit apparaître un paravent afin qu'elle puisse se changer derrière. Sirius attendit les bras croisés avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres… Puis quand le paravent disparut, il resta bouche bée. Sara avait mis une robe de couleur écru, un peu plus ample que la précédente, mais qui mettait également ses courbes parfaitement en valeur, la robe était fendue jusqu'au niveau de la cuisse et la taille était enserrée d'une fine ceinture en argent. Elle avait aussi revêtu une cape de voyage de couleur chocolat… Un ange…

Sirius reprit rapidement ses esprits en secouant imperceptiblement la tête. Puis indiqua à Sara le lieu où ils devaient transplaner… Il réalisa soudain que, Sara n'étant probablement jamais allée en Angleterre, elle ne pouvait donc pas visualiser le lieu dit. Il s'approcha donc d'elle dans l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras pour transplaner ensemble. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la jeune fille disparut dans une légère détonation. Pour finalement réapparaître quelques instants plus tard :

- Ben alors, je croyais que vous étiez pressé. Il n'y a personne à l'endroit où vous avez dit, il faut se dépêcher.

Sirius sourit malgré lui quand Sara fut repartie, cette fille semblait pleine de surprises. Le retour au pays n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il se concentra alors sur le lieu prévu et disparut à son tour, pour retrouver la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tard.

Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière au milieu d'une forêt, aux abords d'un lac, le paysage était paradisiaque. Sara se retourna vers lui, un sourire illuminant son visage. Sirius lui dit alors :

- Bienvenue chez moi, Princesse…  
- C'est ça l'Angleterre ? Ce n'est pas si gris que ça, j'aime bien… C'est ici que vous habitiez ??? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la petite maison sur les rives du lac.  
- Oui, mais il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu.  
- On dirait bien en effet.

En effet, la petite maison était dans un état proche de la ruine. Les volets étaient arrachés, les fenêtres brisées, le lierre parcourait tout un côté de la maison. Les tuiles tombaient du toit. En voyant ce qui restait de sa maison, Sirius eut un pincement au cœur. Sara quant à elle, avançait déjà pour y rentrer. Elle poussa la porte, qui resta scellée. Elle insista en poussant de toutes ses forces, Sirius arrivait pour l'aider quand soudain, la porte céda. Sara n'eut pas le temps pour se rattraper et tomba en avant. Quand Sirius franchit le seuil, il la trouva par terre, riant de la situation. Il la regarda, ses jambes s'étaient dénudées quand la jeune fille était tombée. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup cette robe… Il sourit en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Puis ils entreprirent de visiter la maison. Sirius reprenait possession des lieux, même si la poussière semblait aujourd'hui être la propriétaire légitime. Tout semblait être resté dans l'état d'origine, ou du moins, rien ne semblait irréparable, rien n'avait été volé. Une fois le tour de la maison fait, Sara retroussa ses manches. Sirius la regarda, d'un air interrogatif :

- Moi, je ne travaille pas dans ces conditions là, je fais le ménage d'abord. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez déjà faire ce que vous voulez faire… Je prendrais le train en cours de route.

Sirius sourit avant de retrousser ses manches à son tour :

- Ca ira plus vite à deux.

En effet, deux heures plus tard, la maison était dans un état quasi neuf. Sara admirait son travail :

- Bien, ben c'est joli chez vous… On peut travailler maintenant…

Sirius sourit à nouveau. Mine de rien, il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir emmené Sara avec lui. Et puis, ça faisait du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie, même pour un solitaire comme lui. Enfin, après cette petite pause ménage, selon l'appellation de Sara, Sirius se mit à écrire une lettre, courte, très courte : « Rejoins-moi à la niche. Je t'y attendrais. » Sara, qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius, éclata de rire :

- La niche ??? réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire…

Ouais, la niche, c'est ainsi que mes amis appelaient cette maison, en référence à la forme que je prends quand je me transforme… Au moins, les destinataires de ces lettres ne pourront pas se tromper.

Sara continuait de rire lorsqu'elle commença à préparer le dîner, alors que Sirius, écrivait une deuxième lettre totalement identique, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Puis il sorti en quête d'un hibou qui pourrait porter ces missives, qui ne manqueraient pas de faire leur petit effet.

Il ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Dès qu'il fut en vue de la maison, une agréable odeur parvint à ses narines, et quand il franchit la porte Sara l'accueilli d'un sourire magnifique :

- Juste à temps !!!

Sirius s'assit à la table et Sara prit place en face de lui. Le repas fut d'ambiance joyeuse, ils faisaient plus ample connaissance. Il se termina tard dans la nuit, alternant rire et chamaillerie. Puis chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se coucher. Le lendemain n'avait rien de particulier, mais Sirius espérait que ses lettres seraient arrivées à destination et qu'il obtiendrait une réponse rapide. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans ses deux amis. Si tant est qu'il pouvait encore les compter comme amis et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore enterré.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages originaux de l'istoire d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, je n'écrit que pour le plaisir et la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, Sirius se leva aux aurores. Peu importe la fatigue, il était préoccupé, et les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait eu semblaient lui suffire. Il descendit donc à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit sur la table une tasse de café fumante, apparemment à son intention. Il la saisit et s'approcha de la fenêtre goûter à un des plaisirs qu'il avait… avant : regarder le lever du soleil sur le lac. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Il vit Sara, profitant des premières lueurs du jour pour se baigner. Sa robe courte, trempée, lui collait au corps. Sirius n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il était comme hypnotisé. Il se força cependant la main. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite, il avait 36 ans, elle en avait à peine 21. Quinze ans les séparaient, ce n'était pas rien.

Il se détourna donc de la jeune fille et s'assit sur un fauteuil, dans une position qu'il avait jugée confortable (une jambe passant par-dessus un accoudoir) et il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait finalement pas reçu de réponses à ses lettres de la vieille. Quoi que, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça… Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse à donner et puis il était sensé être mort. De plus, Evan et Remus avait sûrement oublié la « Niche »… Il somnola comme ça, les yeux fermés encore quelques instants. Puis la voix de Sara vint le tirer de ses rêveries :

- Vous semblez bien préoccupé…  
- Je n'ai pas eu de réponse…  
- Que vouliez vous qu'ils répondent ? S'ils comprennent quelque chose, ils viendront directement non ? Par contre, moi j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour revenir aussitôt, en portant à la main un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

- J'ai pris la liberté de nous abonner. Regardez en première page.

Sirius saisit le journal et s'exécuta. En lisant la une, il se figea, une expression de tristesse sur le visage.

_« Le monde de la magie en deuil._

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer du décès d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et des Sorciers. Son enterrement a eu lieu hier dans le jardin de Poudlard. Dans l'assistance on a pu voir presque tous les élèves de l'école, mais aussi les professeurs et certains ministres, dont Rufus Scrimgeour. »_

Sirius ne lu pas le reste de l'article. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la photo de Dumbledore qui le présentait souriant lui faisant un signe de la main. Un grand homme était mort, une grande aide avec lui. Un grand espoir pour le monde magique s'évanouissait avec lui. Comment pouvoir gagner la guerre sans lui ? Remus et Evan devait absolument répondre à son message sinon, il n'avait aucun espoir de pouvoir monter son armée pour contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort. Malheureusement, les jours passaient, toujours sans aucune nouvelle de Remus et Evan, aucun retour de hiboux.

Puis soudain, à la tombée du jour, on toqua à la porte. Sara alla ouvrir, étonnée de recevoir de la visite. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa place à deux hommes, bien plus étonnés de se retrouver là que Sara de les voir. Puis elle leur sourit :

- Vous devez être Evan et Remus ? Entrez, il vous attend.

Puis elle s'écarta du chemin, leur laissant la place pour entrer dans la maison. Toujours souriante, elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Puis elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Dans le fauteuil qui leur faisait face, il y avait un homme assis. Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, une mèche rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux, des yeux gris, d'un gris clair. Ce visage, si longtemps absent, depuis longtemps oublié.

- Sirius…  
- Remus ! Evan ! Vous êtes enfin là !!!  
- Comment… Comment as-tu fait ?  
- Ca, c'est une longue histoire.

Il s'assit et leur fit signe de faire de même, Sara, elle, s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sirius. Et Sirius entreprit de raconter toute l'histoire, depuis sa chute dans le voile à son retour ici, accompagné de Sara.

- Sirius, tout le monde te croit mort. Tu as du le lire dans le journal. Les aurors culpabilisent de t'avoir abandonné.  
- Ils vont avoir l'occasion de se racheter. Il me faut une équipe. Les meilleurs de tous, une vingtaine devraient suffire pour le moment.  
- Que veux-tu faire ?  
- Gangrener les Mangemorts de l'intérieur. Réduire les forces de Voldemort le plus possible. Mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.  
- Je suis avec toi dès maintenant Capitaine. Le ministre recevra ma lettre de démission dès demain.  
- Non, n'agissons pas dans la précipitation, il faut du temps. Ne lui donne pas ta démission tout de suite.

Remus acquiesça et Sirius leur sourit. Evan était son second avant, Remus son meilleur ami, il était content de les avoir avec lui maintenant. La discussion continua ainsi pendant quelques heures, puis, quand la nuit fut bien avancée, les deux hommes prirent congé. Sara, elle s'était endormie dans un des fauteuils. Sirius dit au revoir à ses amis et s'approcha d'elle. Il retira avec douceur une mèche de son visage. Elle bougea dans son sommeil. Sirius souriait, attendrit. Il la souleva doucement et monta les escaliers, puis la déposa tendrement sur son lit. Il la regarda quelques instants encore puis se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre.

Quand il fut sorti de la pièce, Sara rouvrit les yeux et resta ainsi dans le noir, une larme coulait sur son visage. Elle l'essuya doucement et se leva en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle alluma une bougie à l'aide de sa baguette et entreprit d'écrire une lettre. Quand elle eut fini, elle prit un des hiboux que Sirius avait capturé et l'envoya porter cette lettre. Elle le regarda s'envoler dans la nuit, les larmes recommençaient à couler. Elle se retourna, et plongea en pleurs sur son lit.

Elle pleurait, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas alerter Sirius qui dormait dans la pièce juste à côté. Et elle finit par s'endormir, vaincue par le sommeil.

_Elle se trouvait dans une large pièce. Il y avait trois portes. Les trois portes étaient ouvertes. Dans l'une d'elle, elle ne distinguait que la silhouette d'un homme, une silhouette qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. A travers la porte du milieu, elle ne voyait absolument rien, c'était le noir, le néant. Et la troisième porte. Là non plus, elle ne voyait rien. Mais elle entendait : des cris d'enfant, la laissant au supplice. Une petite fille qui pleurait, appelant sa mère. Puis elle entendit aussi la voix de l'homme de la première porte : « ne me trahis pas ». Que faire ? Elle allait devenir folle ! Que ces voix se taisent !!! Mais plus elle cherchait à s'en éloigner, plus elle s'en rapprochait. Et la porte du milieu qui l'appelait par son silence. La délivrance. C'est ça qu'elle allait trouver en passant cette porte. Elle hésitait, elle hésitait de trop. Cet homme, cet enfant, le néant. Le choix était facile à faire pourtant. Et elle se précipita dans la porte du milieu._

_Elle longea alors un long couloir et entra alors dans une deuxième pièce, ayant exactement la même configuration que la première. Avec les trois mêmes portes. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ce choix. Elle courut à nouveau à travers la porte du milieu, pour longer à nouveau le même couloir et au final se retrouver dans une troisième pièce, encore la même, elle passa à nouveau la porte, le même couloir, la même pièce. En vain, elle était toujours confrontée à ce choix._

_Ne pouvant résister d'avantage aux cris de cette enfant, elle se dirigea vers la troisième porte. La petite fille courut alors vers elle, et lui sauta dans ses bras. Puis elle se tourna vers la première porte, l'homme s'était avancé, elle le voyait nettement maintenant, elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien lui, un élan d'amour la saisit au cœur. Elle voulu se précipiter vers lui, elle posa l'enfant et couru vers lui. Ce qu'elle vit alors la figea d'horreur. C'était un double d'elle, qui enfonçait une lame dans le dos de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle cria de désespoir. Puis se précipita à travers la porte du milieu._

_Elle traversa toujours le même couloir et pénétra dans la même pièce, mais tout était à nouveau dans l'ordre. Alors cette fois, Sara courut dans la première porte, se jetant dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Puis le silence devint assourdissant. Elle n'entendait plus les cris de l'enfant. Elle repoussa alors l'homme qui la serrait encore et se retourna, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait voir. Et elle avait raison, ce qu'elle vit lui fit faire un haut le cœur : la petite fille étouffée par un énorme serpent._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Sur son visage, on ne distinguait pas les pleurs de la sueur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, la nuit s'éclaircissait déjà. Elle se leva, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait plus dormir après ce rêve, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et ce faisant, elle passa devant la chambre de Sirius dont la porte était entrouverte. Elle la poussa simplement, doucement. Il était sur son lit, endormi, le drap laissant son torse nu. Il semblait paisible, le sourire aux lèvres, à quoi donc rêvait-il ? Sara s'approcha de lui et, ne pouvant résister, elle caressa son visage. Une larme coula à nouveau sur sa joue, puis elle sorti de la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Blabla de moi : voilà, de retour après une absence, faute à des problèmes personnels plus ou moins importants, je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Mais je retourne dans ma petite bulle qui me sert de monde et dans laquelle je retrouve de l'inspiration. Voici la suite de cette histoire. Excusez moi encore du temps qu'elle a pris pour arriver.

Disclaimer : l'histoire d'Harry Potter et ses personnages originaux appartiennent tous entier à JKR. Je n'écris que pour le plaisir et la satisfaction de savoir que ça vous a plus. Donc : Réviews reviews

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La journée qui suivit fut marquée d'une autre visite, tôt dans la matinée, il était 8h, Sirius n'était pas encore levé. Sara était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir. Devant elle se dressait un homme qui semblait très vieux. Il lui souriait d'un air bienveillant. Il portait une longue robe bleue nuit, et sa longue barbe blanche descendait jusque sa taille. Ses yeux brillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Dumbledore, elle se trouvait devant le professeur Dumbledore. Elle lui fit une légère révérence avant de le laisser entrer. Elle l'installa dans un fauteuil et s'éclipsa pour aller chercher Sirius.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre du Capitaine, il dormait encore, allongé sur le ventre. Elle sourit tristement à sa vue. Puis elle s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa le visage et le dos en appelant son nom. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit immédiatement. Le trouble sur le visage de Sara l'inquiéta :

Le professeur Dumbledore est en bas, il vous attend. Il n'a pas précisé l'objet de sa visite mais il semble très fatigué, ajouta-t-elle tandis que Sirius se levait.

- Dumble… Qui ??? demanda Sirius, croyant avoir mal entendu  
- Dumbledore, en bas, il a dit qu'il vous expliquerait tout.  
- J'arrive…

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et redescendit au salon. Suivie par Sirius peu de temps plus tard. Shana retourna à la cuisine pour préparer un petit-déjeuner plus conséquent. Sirius resta interdit devant le vieil homme. Puis Dumbledore prit la parle :

- Je vais tout t'expliquer Sirius, mais pourrions nous nous asseoir, ça sera long…

Les deux hommes s'installèrent alors dans la cuisine pour parler Le vieux professeur lança un regard à Shana. Sirius le surpris :

- J'ai toute confiance en elle.

En entendant cela, le cœur de Sara se serra. Et elle lâcha maladroitement le bol qu'elle tenait en main. Elle s'excusa timidement et répara le bol d'un coup de baguette magique. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué son trouble.

- Bien. Je vais donc t'expliquer ma présence ici et toute l'histoire. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'avais un frère. Celui-ci était atteint d'une grave maladie, incurable. Elle allait avoir raison de lui dans les mois qui viennent. Quand il a appris ce pronostic, l'été dernier, il est venu me trouver et m'a proposer quelque chose. Comme il tenait le bar « La tête de Sanglier » à Pré-au-lard, il avait eu vent de certaines rumeurs. Un plan se tramait pour me tuer au sein même de Poudlard. Il m'a donc révélé son diagnostic et le pronostic de sa maladie. Et m'a dit, que, comme de toute façon, il allait mourir et qu'il fallait que moi je vive pour gagner cette guerre, il allait prendre ma place à Poudlard pendant cette année. J'ai essayé de le faire changer d'avis, mais mon frère est quelqu'un de borné… Bref, ce fut donc fait, il prit ma place à Poudlard, je lui envoyais mes directives, qu'il appliquait. Nous sommes de vrais jumeaux, rien ne nous différenciait… donc la supercherie était parfaite. Aux yeux de tous, c'est bien Dumbledore qui est mort la semaine dernière. Voilà, maintenant que tu connais l'histoire, je vais pouvoir te raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année…  
- Attendez une minute, vous saviez comment ça allait se passer ?  
- Oui, je le savais. Je te connais assez pour pouvoir dire comment tu réagis quand quelqu'un que tu aimes est en danger. Et je connaissais la légende du voile. Je n'ai rien dit à personne, j'ai confirmé ta mort. C'est mieux ainsi… Le capitaine Ohtar est de retour maintenant, et plus longtemps l'ennemi ignore ton retour mieux c'est. Quant à Harry, ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche, il sera mis lui aussi au courant de ton retour en temps voulu… C'est mieux pour tout le monde et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Toutes ces épreuves le font murir. De façon un peu brutale, certes, mais que veux-tu…  
- Si vous le dites…  
- Donc, j'allais te raconter l'année écoulée. Pendant l'été dernier, j'ai pu rassembler différents souvenirs que j'ai soumis à Harry afin qu'il puisse mieux comprendre qui est Voldemort. Notamment un qui nous a donné beaucoup à réfléchir. Il s'agit d'un souvenir d'un vieil ami que tu connais. Il était ton professeur de potion à Poudlard.  
- Slughorn…  
- Oui… Il était déjà professeur à Poudlard au moment où Voldemort était élève. Lors d'une petite réunion organisée par mon ami, Tom Jedusor lui avait posé une question. Une question sur les Horcruxes.  
- Les Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Il nous a fallu du temps pour comprendre, mais en fait, je peux te dire qu'il s'agit, en gros, de fragments d'âmes de Voldemort... Il y en a 7 en tout, deux ont d'ores et déjà été détruites : sa bague et son journal intime… Il nous faut maintenant découvrir les cinq autres… Voilà donc où nous en sommes… Et toi Sirius, as-tu un plan de ton côté?  
- Honnêtement, professeur, je n'en ai pour le moment aucune idée. J'attends d'avoir Evan à mes côtés. Je pense introduire prudemment quelques espions qui pourraient aussi vous être utiles. Cependant, j'attends encore de voir, qui des aurors est suffisamment insouciant pour me suivre là-dedans.  
- A mon avis, ils seront beaucoup plus nombreux que tu ne crois. Tu es une légende. Capitaine Ohtar, le plus jeune capitaine de toute l'histoire.

Le professeur but son café rapidement avant de prendre congé. Sirius sorti l'accompagner et il en profita pour se baigner un moment. Sara l'observa de la fenêtre, avant de se détourner, de prendre un papier et d'écrire une lettre. Elle écrivit en détail la conversation qui venait de se dérouler. Puis quand elle eut finit, elle aperçut Sirius qui rentrait. Elle cacha la lettre dans son corsage et fit mine de ranger un peu la maison.

La journée passa ainsi, la lettre restait dans le corsage de Shana, faisant comme peser un poids sur son cœur. Elle devrait tôt ou tard envoyer cette lettre, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Au coucher du soleil, elle sorti de la maison et alla s'asseoir au bout du ponton. Elle reprit cette lettre et la relu une fois encore. Elle chanta alors cette chanson qu'elle aimait tant. La chanson du choix impossible, de l'amour interdit. Elle trahissait Sirius, elle trahissait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Parce qu'elle en était sûre maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle vivait avec lui 24h sur 24 et elle avait désormais trouvé le nom de ce sentiment qui opprimait son cœur quand elle le voyait, quand il lui souriait. Elle l'aimait. Et ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus présents depuis qu'elle en avait pris conscience, elle ne dormait plus, ou du moins très peu.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand elle rentra à nouveau dans la maison. Sirius n'était plus au rez-de-chaussée, il avait dû monter se coucher. Elle monta alors à son tour, la main toujours serrée sur la lettre qui lui causait tant de soucis. Elle poussa la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Sirius. Et elle s'approcha du lit. Il dormait, elle s'assit au bord du lit et dégagea son visage des cheveux qui le recouvrait. Elle sursauta en voyant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Elle posa la main sur son cœur comme pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Sirius riait. Elle fit une moue boudeuse. Et fit mine de le frapper, et tandis qu'il se relevait sur le coude, elle martelait sa poitrine de coups, qui n'aurait fait de mal à personne. Il lui saisit les poignets, mais, cela eut pour effet de les faire tomber, car il n'avait plus de point d'appui. Elle retomba sur lui, la lettre qu'elle tenait encore tomba au pied du lit.

Ils riaient tous les deux. Sirius avait les cheveux de Sara devant le visage. Il respirait son odeur. Elle sentait bon la cannelle. Elle avait la tête posée contre sa poitrine, elle riait encore. Lui, son cœur s'accélérait. Il avait beau freiner ses sentiments, cela ne servait à rien. Et il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Elle avait arrêté de rire elle aussi. Mais elle restait contre lui, elle se détendait. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, ils savouraient juste l'instant présent. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui ? Soudain elle releva la tête vers lui, et le regarda, elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et semblait soucieuse. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle rebaissa la tête, mais il la retint par le menton. Elle le regardait maintenant d'un ait interrogatif. Puis il colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il l'embrassait. Elle fut d'abord surprise et ne ferma pas les yeux tout de suite. Puis elle se laissa aller au baiser. Quand il rentra sa langue dans sa bouche, elle fut parcourut d'un agréable frisson et elle lui rendit son baiser. Il entoura alors sa taille de ses bras pour approfondir encore le baiser. Puis les mains se firent caresses, Sara parcourrait le torse de Sirius de ses mains, procurant de délicieux frissons à son partenaire. Elle s'abandonnait complètement aux caresses et ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher de passer ses mains sous sa robe. Elle s'abandonnait et c'était très agréable. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de l'instant présent. Sirius faisait naître en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvées et qu'elle souhaitait éprouver pour le restant de sa vie. Quand le plaisir la submergea, elle ne put retenir des larmes qui coulèrent et moururent sur ses lèvres. Sirius n'avait rien remarqué. Elle le serra contre elle, et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il s'effondra sur elle, vaincu lui aussi par le plaisir.

Il resta allongé sur elle quelques temps encore, juste le temps que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal, puis il roula sur le côté. Elle se tourna sur son flanc, lui tournant le dos. C'est alors qu'elle dit :

- Pardonne-moi

Plus encore que ce qu'elle avait, dit, c'est la façon dont elle l'avait dit qui le choqua. Elle pleurait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la sera contre lui. Il posa son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Sara ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Pardonne-moi, Sirius…  
- Te pardonner ? Mais pourquoi ?

Puis elle lui tendit la lettre qu'elle avait ramassée. Il se redressa, saisit sa baguette avec laquelle il éclaira la feuille de papier. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, son visage se décomposait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le voyait, Sara pleurait de plus belle. Quand il eut finit, le visage de Sirius était marqué par la déception, Sara ne pu le supporter, elle se redressa dans le lit et amorça son départ… Mais Sirius la retint par la taille.

- Attends une minute. Tu peux m'expliquer tout ça ???

Sara soupira en se rasseyant, lasse. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder en face. Elle se rallongea sur le côté et entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

- Il y a près de 4 ans, je sortais de l'école de sorcellerie d'Espagne. J'étais amoureuse d'un de mes condisciples, et lui m'aimait aussi. Il a été tué peu de temps après notre sortie de l'école, dans un combat contre un mage noir. J'ai appris quelques jours plus tard que j'étais enceinte. J'ai pris la décision de garder l'enfant malgré tout. Et quand ma fille est née, je l'ai aimée plus que tout. Seulement il y a un peu plus d'un mois, elle a été enlevée par des mangemorts. Et Voldemort menace de la tuer si je ne lui fournis pas d'éléments concernant l'Ordre du Phénix.  
- Mais comment savaient-ils que tu allais me rencontrer ???  
- Il pensait que l'enlèvement de ma fille allait me pousser à aller les voir, pour leur demander de l'aide. Mais je ne pouvais pas, tant Voldemort me répulse. Je devais choisir : jouer l'espionne ou laisser ma fille mourir. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce choix. Et encore moins maintenant que je te connais. Je ne peux pas faire ce choix : laisser mon enfant mourir ou trahir l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Je ne peux pas…

Après un long silence pesant, Sirius reprit la parole.

- Que leur as-tu dis ?  
- Je leur ai dit que l'Ordre projetait de les gangrener de l'intérieur. C'est tout ce que j'ai dit, Sirius, crois-moi… Ils ne savent rien d'autre… Ni de ton retour, ni de celui de Dumbledore…  
- J'avais confiance en toi. Au fond de moi, je sentais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, alors je ne me suis pas méfié. Mais quel con j'ai été !  
- Pardonne-moi Sirius… Je t'en supplie pardonne…  
- Vas-t-en !  
- Sir…  
- Sors de cette chambre.

Il avait prononcé ses mots sans élever la voix, elle les entendit comme s'il les avait criés. Elle le regarda, puis baissa la tête et ramassa sa robe qu'elle enfila. Elle avait froid, pourtant la nuit était douce. Mais elle, elle avait froid. Elle sorti de la chambre. Puis, alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, Sirius la rappela.

- Tiens, tu oublies quelque chose.

Puis il lui lança la lettre. Cette maudite lettre. Quand Sara la rattrapa, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle pesait lourd, très lourd. Elle le regarda tristement, puis passa la porte. Elle redescendit les marches et se dirigea vers la cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, elle alluma un feu et rapprocha le canapé de l'âtre. Le plus près possible, pour que la chaleur puisse la réchauffer. Elle s'y assit, et regarda les flammes en jouant avec la lettre qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarquait pas Sirius qui l'observait depuis le haut de la mezzanine.

Sirius, qui avait revêtu un bas de jogging, était sorti de sa chambre. Sara l'avait trahit, mais quelque part, il comprenait pourquoi, elle ne pouvait abandonner son enfant, c'était une partie d'elle-même. Alors il restait là, sur la mezzanine à la regarder jouer avec la maudite lettre. Elle l'ouvrait et la refermait sans trop y faire attention, son regard ne quittait pas les flammes. Puis elle sorti ce qu'il semblait être une photo d'une poche de sa robe. Et elle resta ainsi, la lettre dans une main, la photo dans l'autre.

Sirius la vit porter la photo à ses lèvres. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, elle avait fait son choix. Il amorça un demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre quand Sara fit le contraire de ce qu'il pensait et jeta la lettre dans le feu. Il la regarda encore quelques instants puis entra à nouveau dans sa chambre.


End file.
